cawfandomcom-20200216-history
James Mosier
James Mosier is the first ever Heavyweight Champion for WWA(Wesley Wrestling Association).He's a former Superstar for SWF(Supreme Wrestling Federation)which went under mid-2009 due to suspension of their youtube page. He made his debut in SWF in 2008 and was on the track to become a hardcore legend. He went up against such names as Sandman, Sabu and Tommy Dreamer in a variety of matches where weapons were allowed. The plan was to get him on the path to becoming SWF Extreme Champion, but a request by a fan of SWF sent James in a different direction. The request was that he team up with Antonio, whom he had never teamed with before, against John Cena and Jeff Hardy for the SWF Tag Team Championships. SWF's matches were not predetermined so in the end James and Antonio won the titles. After winning the gold they finished their time with SWF by feuding with Drew Korth and Ryan LaTorre of the group Extreme X. James Mosier was forced to defend the titles by himself against both Drew Korth and Ryan LaTorre after Antonio was jumped by Extreme X prior to the match. He was successful in defending the titles and they became the last SWF Tag Team Champions before the suspension of the show's youtube account several episodes later. The feuding with Drew Korth didn't end in SWF. When the scottay19, the creator of SWF, resurfaced several monthes later as MrScottay22, he started WWA with the feud between Drew Korth and James Mosier being the main rivalry of the show. The Main Event of the very first show was James Mosier vs Drew Korth for the WWA Heavyweight Championship. After a hard fought battle James Mosier emerged victorious and became the first ever WWA Heavyweight Champion. Drew Korth would earn himself and face Mosier once again at Aramgeddon for the title. Keller of DWF was assigned as the enforcer for that match and prevented Drew Korth from using a chair during the match. Not only that he proceeded to whack Korth with the chair and throw him back into the ring to be finished off by Mosier. James Mosier went on to defend his title against CJ Hawkins of BYU. Hawkins' long time rival would come out at the end of the match to distract Hawkins long enough for Mosier to set him up for the Nail in Da Coffin to pick up the win. Mosier offered him a rematch afterward, but Hawkins had his sights set on fighting Juvy at the time. James' next championship match would be at No Way Out in the Elimination Chamber. CJ Wizard, Ryan LaTorre, TGO, Shawn Carter and Erik Stanton would qualify to become his challengers. James Mosier would start out the match against TGO and be the fourt on to be eliminated by a double team move by Ryan LaTorre and TGO. Ryan LaTorre became the champion on that night. Mosier, as the former champion, decided to cash in his rematch at WrestleMania making it a Triple Threat between him, Ryan Latorre and Drew Korth, the Royal Rumble winner. Drew Korth would come out the winner of that match. Titles Won 1-Time SWF Tag Team Champion 1-Time WWA Heavyweight Champion